Don't Leave
by animestargirl
Summary: REPOSTED Inuyasha says something to Kagome that he doesn't mean. She leaves and never wants to return. Will his love for her be enough to bring her back? InuKag
1. Gone part 1

Star:Hi everyone. I had to repost this story because ff.net took it off (on my birthday). If you are new to this story please read. If you have already read this story, please tell me. I would like to know that my fans still support me even though this happened. I lost all 165 reviews, but hopefully I can get as many this time. Your reviews are what inspired me, and without you I would never have finished this story, Anyway, please read this and review to show you care.  
  
Disclaimer: OH come on. Everyone here knows I don't own Inuyasha. But It doesn't mean I'm not trying.  
  
Title: Don't Leave  
  
Chapter: Gone (Part1)  
  
It was a perfect day. The sky was blue. The sun was shining. It was early enough so that there was still dew on the grass. The sun made it look like someone had thrown diamonds all over. There was a warm breeze that made this a great day to just hang out with friends.  
  
It seemed as if nothing could go wrong. But if you had witnessed the fight that took place you would know that wasn't true. Two people were standing in a clearing facing each other. One was a boy who was wearing a read haori and red pants. He seemed normal until you saw his long silver-blue hair, golden eyes, and little dog ears that were at the top of his head. His name is Inuyasha, and he's a hanyou. A half human half demon.  
  
The other person was a young girl. She had raven black hair that reached her waist and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a green skirt and a white long sleeved shirt with a green collar and a red bow. Her name is Kagome Higurash and she's 16.  
  
Inuyasha was staring at Kagome. He was worried about her. He still couldn't believe what he had said to her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"HI guys!" said Kagome as she crawled out of the well.  
  
"Kagome you're back!" yelled a young kitsune as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "Inuyasha's been really mean to me ever since you left."  
  
"Really Shippo? What did he do?" asked Kagome as she looked at the young fox demon she was holding.  
  
"I asked him if he was ever going to get off his lazy butt and get you and he started to chase me around the village for hours. He finaly caught me," said Shippo as he pointed to a bandage on his head.  
  
"Well let's go to the village and I'll make him apologize, okay." she said as she smiled at Shippo.  
  
village   
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree and it looked like he was sleeping, but he was actually thinking.   
  
' The jewel is almost complete and soon our adventures will be over.' he thought. 'When that is done I can become a full youkai. Then I will have more power than anyone. That's great! But then.... why does it feel like everything is ending too soon? This is what I've always wanted. Isn't it? Inuyasha sighed and looked up at the sky. The breeze was gently blowing and he picked up his favorite scent. (a/n- apart from ramen that is)   
  
"She's back." he said out loud. "Kagome" He always acted like he didn't care if she ever came back, but secretly he waited for her everytime. Inuyasha had met her 2 1/2 years ago and she had been by his side the whole time. He treated her like she was just a shard detector, but he loved her.   
  
All of a sudden he heard Kagome scream. "Hentai!!!!" she yelled. Inuyasha ran towards the well and saw that Miroku, the lecherous monk, was spread out on the ground with a giant bump on his head.  
  
"What did he do now?" asked Inuyasha as he poked the unconcious body. He instantly regreted asking that when he saw the look Kagome gave him. She walked away with Sango, the demon exterminator following her.  
  
"Jeez, she's scary sometimes" he said as he ran up to her.  
  
"Hey, get ready we're leaving to go find jewel shard's in a few minutes so don't hold us back."  
  
"Inuyasha, my god. Can't you be patient for once?" Kagome meant to tease him but he took it seriously.  
  
'Patient? She expects me to be patient?' he thought. He was getting angry.  
  
"I've been patient for 3 days waiting for you to finish with your stuipd school!"  
  
"Well I have to go back in a few days anyway, so you have to wait."   
  
"What!! You are not going back there till we find another jewel shard!" he yelled at her as he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Inuyasha, let go. That hurts" Kagome said as she tried to get free.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha growled. 'She's not going back. I won't let her.' he thought angrily 'This is all her fault. If she didn't break the Shikon No Tama, I wouldn't have to wait for her to come back. It's all her fault!'   
  
Kagome just stared at him. She was getting a little freaked by his actions.  
  
"Inuyasha" she whispered.  
  
Star: I hope everyone liked that. Since I've already finished this story I'll be able to post a new chapter everyday. Please review to remind me people out there care hugs thanks everyone. 


	2. Gone part 2

Star: Hey everybody!! This chapter is just the second part of the 1st chapter. Still a flashback.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own, leave me alone  
  
Don't Leave   
  
last time  
  
"Inuyasha, let go. That hurts" Kagome said as she tried to get free.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha growled. She's not going back. I won't let her.' he thought angrily This is all her fault. If she didn't break the Shikon No Tama, I wouldn't have to wait for her to come back. It's all her fault!'   
  
Kagome just stared at him. She was getting a little freaked by his actions.  
  
"Inuyasha" she whispered.  
  
chapter 1- Gone part 2  
  
still in the flash back  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha as his grip around her arm tightened.  
  
"Inuyasha, let me go!" Kagome was getting mad now. "I can go home any time I want. You can't stop me."  
  
"Wanna bet, wench?" Inuyasha's temper was about to explode. "NO! You are not leaving! I'll make you stay even if I have to tie you down!"  
  
"Inuyasha! S-" Kagome was about to yell sit when Inuyasha broke in.  
  
"Say sit and I'll pull your arm out of the socket."  
  
Kagome shut her mouth. She was really mad now. How dare he!' she thought. He's always like this! Why can't he just wait. Gods he's like a 5 year old. He only needs me for the jewel shards! I mean its not like he wants me to stay with him. Even though I would love to spend all my time with him. But he doesn't care for me. No, I'm just a tool to him. Wait, that's not true. I remember everything he told me that night. But was it all true? Did he lie to me? What if he did?' At this thought, Kagome sighed and stopped struggling.   
  
Inuyasha noticed that she stopped trying to pull away and wondered what had happened. One minute she's about to stomp my head into the dirt, and the next she's just standing here. What happened?' Inuyasha looked at her confused.   
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, his temper starting to fade.  
  
When she heard his voice she yanked her wrist away from him and looked at the ground. "Yeah I'm okay." she mumbled as she turned to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha knew something was wrong so he ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders lightly. "I know that was a lie. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I said I'm fine!" Kagome yelled at him. Her temper was starting to come up again. Unfortunately so was Inuyasha's.  
  
"Well jeez! Sorry for asking. Next time I'll just ignore you." Inuyasha tuned and started to walk to the village. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara followed him. Kagome was the only on who stayed in her place. You could tell by her face that she was mad again.  
  
"Like you do now?" Kagome replied, her voice sounded very angry, but also with a hint of sadness in it.  
  
"What did you say, wench!" yelled Inuyasha as he jumped over the others and landed infront of her.  
  
"You heard me Inuyasha!" Kagome looked up at the hanyou. Inuyasha's face was full of rage. She knew she shouldn't have said that, but strangely she didn't feel bad.   
  
"I can't believe you said that! After all I've done for you! I have to put myself at risk just to save your ass when you get yourself into trouble! You just stand there and let yourself get hurt! You don't do any work! You- You- YOU!" Inuyasha was so mad now he couldn't think of any words.  
  
During Inuyasha's outburst Kagome just stood there getting angrier and angrier. Finally she just couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Fine! Why don't I just go home and never come back! Then you wouldn't have to get off your lazy butt! You could lie in your stupid tree and get fat and old. I could finally have a normal life again!" Kagome had to stop and take a breath, but she wasn't about to let him start talking again.  
  
"I'm not finished!" she yelled as he opened his mouth to yell some more. "You wouldn't care if I left, would you?! You would be happy just to get rid of me, because all I am is a burden, like you always say! You wouldn't care at all! You don't care about me now so why start!?"   
  
Finally she stopped yelling. Inuyasha was about to explode. (literally)  
  
"You know what! You're right! I don't care. I don't give a fucking damn about you or your stupid life. When we find the jewel shard I want you to leave! No better yet why don't you leave now. That way I don't have to be stuck with you. Because I don't care! Everything I said that night was just a lie. You got it! IT WAS ALL A BIG LIE! So just GO HOME!!!"   
  
Inuyasha stopped yelling. His temper went down suddenly taking away all his anger. He knew he just made the biggest mistake of his life by saying those last four sentences. What did I just say?' Inuyasha thought. He was worried. I didn't mean it. Kagome! What have I done?'  
  
end flashback(finally)  
  
Kagome stood there in the grass. She wasn't moving, she was facing the groung, her hair covering her eyes. Her breathing was very slow, and shallow. It was so quiet that even Inuyahsa's ears had trouble picking it up.  
  
Every one was still. Noone dared move at all. They were as shocked as Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, I..I..' thought Inuyasha.  
  
a/n- ok so i hope everyone liked.   
  
Well im gonna try to post the 3rd chapter soon. The next chapter will be called That Night. kk Bye   
  
please r&r! kk 


	3. That Night

Star: Heeyy!!! I'm back with a new chapter.....well, old chapter, but again, this story is reposted.  
  
Kagome: That's Okay Star.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh it's about time too. Now you can finish this dumb story.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! That was really rude!  
  
Inuyasha: Whatever (turns away from the girls)  
  
Star: Don't worry Kagome. I'll get him back in another chapter. (smiles evilly at Inuyasha) Well anyway back to the story. You know how I said this will be a song fic, well it won't. Just cause I cant find the song.  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Not like she even tried.  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! We really need to work on your attitude.  
  
Star: Well anyway, while those two fight it out, I'll get to my story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! I'll say it but I won't like it. I- don't-own-Inuyasha! There. I just said it to make the lawyers happy. But then their never happy till they drive you crazy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
That Night  
  
last time  
  
Kagome stood there in the grass. She wasn't moving, she was facing the groung, her hair covering her eyes. Her breathing was very slow, and shallow. It was so quiet that even Inuyahsa's ears had trouble picking it up.  
  
Every one was still. Noone dared move at all. They were as shocked as Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, I..I..' thought Inuyasha  
  
Everyone was silent as they waited for Kagome to say something. They were prepaired for her to yell, or scream, or to sit Inuyasha to the center of the earth.  
  
Noone was prepaired for what she did.  
  
Kagome finally spoke. "If that's the way you rally feel Inuyasha, then I'll leave. If that's what makes you happy." She said in a voice so low she knew that only Inuyasha's ears could hear. She turned away and walked slowly towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what she had said. 'Wait Kagome!' He thought. He wanted to run after her but his legs were stuck to the ground.   
  
Kagome could feel the tears forming in her eyes, but she let them run down. 'So everything he said was a lie. I should have known, but I wanted to believe it all.' Kagome hesitated before she jumped in.  
  
The rest stared at the well hoping she would come out, but they knew she probably would never come back. Sango was the first one to speak.  
  
"Inuyasha! How could you! How dare you say that to Kagome! She loves you! You have no right to hurt her like that!!!!"  
  
Miroku had to hold Sango back from killing Inuyasha. "Lady Sango," he said quietly," We should leave Inuyasha alone now. He needs some time to think." For once Miroku was being serious, and despite the fact that he was holding her, he wasn't being a perv.  
  
"Time alone! What he needs is to go talk to Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha didn't hear anything they said. He was still staring at the well. He could smell Kagome's tears and he felt his heart breaking. He turned away from the well and walked past Miroku and Sango and lept into the Goshinboku tree.  
  
Miroku finally got Sango to calm down a bit. They walked down back to the village. Sango was still angry at Inuyasha but she knew Miroku was right. She was very worried for Kagome and knew Inuyasha was the only one to make this right.  
  
During the whole thing, Shippo was the only one who didn't say anything. Now as Sango, Miroku and Kirara left, and as Inuyasha was already gone, Shippo looked sadly at the well and thought, 'Kagome, Inuyasha didn't mean it. He was just angry and didn't know what he said. He wasn't thinking, which is normal, you know that. Please come back.' With that Shippo ran to catch up with the rest.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
Inuyasha waited till Shippo left to go to the well. As he walked to it he smelled the scent of her tears. He felt like crying himself. But he wouldn't let himself because he had to be strong.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he sat down at the edge of the well, "I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. You probably never want to see me again. But I need to see you. I need...you." 'Those are the same words I told her that night.' Inuyasha sighed and as he rested his head on the well and looked into it, he thought back to that night two weeks ago.  
  
Flashback (okay, I won't make this one long)  
  
It was night time and the Inu gang sat around the campfire groaning in pain. Earlier they had fought a demon with three jewel shards. It was a hard battle which left everyone wounded.  
  
Sango had a dislocated shoulder and three long claw marks across her back. Miroku had been bitten in his right leg and unfortunately the demon's fangs had poison in them. He was now lying unconscious on a sleeping mat. Shippo and Kirara had bumps and bruises here and there. Kagome's chest was full of gashes made from when the demon tried to claw her to bits.  
  
Inuyasha had the worst injuries. He had claw marks running down his back. His left arm was almost useless, because the demon's spiked tail had slammed into it. His legs were hurt from when he got thrown to the ground, and he had a long scratch going from his left shoulder to his right thigh from when he protected Kagome.  
  
Kagome had just finished bandaging Sango when she noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. 'He's probably in a tree somewhere,' she thought as she got up. "Sango, I'm going to take a walk, okay. I'll be back soon," she said as she grabbed her bow and arrows.  
  
"Okay, but be careful. Who knows whats out there."  
  
Kagome set out in search of the lake she knew was near by. As she walked she started to hum. She knew Inuyasha would follow her the whole way.  
  
When she reached the lake, Kagome sat down and dipped her fingers into the water. After a few minutes she called out to him.  
  
"Inuyasha. I know you're there. You can come out now.  
  
Kagome heard a rustle in the big oak tree behind her. She listened for a light thud, and when she heard it, she smiled. Kagome watched Inuyasha as he walked over to her and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing out here Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "It's dangerous you know."  
  
"But it's such a beautiful night," she replied as she looked up at the full moon.  
  
"Feh, you still shouldn't be out here by yourself. What I something happened to you?" Kagome could have sworn she heard worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm okay Inuyasha. Besides you're here."  
  
"Yea, but what if I don't get to you fast enough, like today?" Inuyasha said as he jumped up. "You were already badly injured by the time I got to you." This time Kagome heard guilt in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine, really. It's not that serious." Kagome said as she touched her wounds. She winced at the pain, then immediately wished she didn't. Kagome saw the worried look in his eyes, and the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, are...are you okay?" she asked as she got up and stood next to him. He turned his head away and wouldn't answer.  
  
"What's the matter? Tell me Inuyasha."  
  
He still didn't say anything. He just turned and walked under the oak tree, with his back facing her. Kagome was getting worried, and was about to say something when Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"I wasn't fast enough today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wasn't fast enough to protect you."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"You still got hurt, Kagome! You shouldn't have been hurt. I should have been there for you, but I wasn't. You're hurt because of me!" Inuyasha could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he held them back.  
  
"You can't protect me from everything," said Kagome quietly.  
  
"But I should be able to! I should be able to protect you from anything. I can't let you get hurt."  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked. 'Because he cares for me. Yea right.' She thought.  
  
"Because Kagome. I don't want to loose you. Ever. I need you here with me."  
  
Those words shocked her. "You mean to find the shards right?" she managed to say.  
  
"No Kagome, not because of the jewel shards. I need you here for other reasons."  
  
"What reasons?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not Inuyasha? You can tell me anything, you know that." Kagome couldn't tell what was going on, because Inuyasha was standing with his back to her.  
  
"Everyone I ever told this to got hurt. It was always because of me. If I told you, and I lost you, I could never go on. That's why I just can't tell you" 'No. I can't hurt her that way. Besides, what if she doesn't fell the same?'  
  
They both stood in silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally Kagome spoke.  
  
"The stars are really beautiful tonight, huh?" she said.  
  
"Yea but... there's something even more beautiful here," said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome. The moonlight reflecting off the lake made it look like she was glowing. 'She's so beautiful. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' He thought. He calmed down as he watched her hair blowing in the wind.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Nothing." More silence.  
  
"You know, lot's of things have changed since you came Kagome, including me. But I'm glad you came. Everything seems so much better when you're around. I'm happy around you and I feel so peaceful. I've never felt that way before and I don't want to loose that feeling." Inuyasha stared a the tree as he continued talking. "When you leave, I feel sad and empty, like there's a big hole in my life. But when you come back my world is complete and everything is perfect. I've never been able to explain those feelings..... until today when I thought I might loose you."  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. Inuyasha had never opened up that much to her, especially not about his feelings. "What....what do you mean?" She finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Kagome....I."  
  
Star:ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Cliffhanger. Don't you hate those? You wait all that time for a new chapter and then you only get half. Sucks don't it? (looks over and sees Inuyasha sulking in a corner)  
  
Star: Hey Inuyasha. You allright?  
  
Inuyasha: Feh, no! That chapter was really stupid, and boring. I hated it.  
  
Kagome: Well I liked it.  
  
Inuyasha: Yea, you would. I want action and adventure and fighting, not all this mushy gunk.  
  
Star: This is a romance fic, you know.   
  
Inuyasha: Feh, well. I'm leaving. It's too mushy. Besides I'd never really say that stuff. (turns and walks away)  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, come back here!!  
  
Inuyasha: No!  
  
Kagome: Don't make me say it!  
  
Inuyasha: Like I care!  
  
Kagome: You asked for it. Sit!  
  
Star: (smiles as she watches Inuyasha slam into the ground) Serves him right.  
  
Kagome: (walks over to the figure of Inuyasha on the floor) now will you stop acting like a baby and calm down?  
  
Inuyasha: (sits up and turns away from Kagome) NO!  
  
Kagome: ugh! (thinks for a minute then gets a mischevious smile on her face. She turns and whispers something into Star's ear. Star get's the same look and nods)  
  
Inuyasha: What are you two doing?  
  
Kagome: Will you stay and behave?  
  
Inuyasha: NO!! You can't make me stay!  
  
Kagome: Then you leave me with no choice.  
  
Inuyasha: Huh? (turns around and sees Kagome walking slowly towards him with a sly grin on her face.) Kagome? What are you doing? (backs away) Okay. You're freaking me out. Stop right there! I mean it!  
  
Kagome: (sweetly) OOOHHHH Inuyaaaaashaaaa. ( rope appears in hands)  
  
Inuyasha: (freaked out) Ummm. Kagome. What are you doing with that? Wait! NO! Stay away! Stoo-ahhh!!!! (screams as he gets tackled by Kagome)  
  
Star: (ignores Inuyasha's screams) well that's it for now. I'm gonna start typing the next chapter now. Don't worry Inuyasha'll be fine. (winces as a muffled scream escapes) I hope. Okay. Please r&r. (dull thud comes from behind.) OOOhhhh. I hope he can move after this. 


	4. Love and Honesty

Star: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. These past weeks were too busy. Ugh high school.  
  
Kagome: Hey there readers!  
  
Star: Hey Kagome, where's Inuyasha? You didn't kill him, did you?  
  
Kagome: Noooo. He's fine. (leans against a door)  
  
Star: So then what's behind that door?  
  
Kagome: You really want to know?  
  
Star:(shakes head eagerly)  
  
Kagome: Okay (opens door and Inuyasha falls out)  
  
Star: (OO) That..is..soo...FUNNY!!!!! Hahaha  
  
Inuyasha is dressed as a baby with a blue bib, a blue bonnet with holes for his ears, and a pacifier taped to his mouth as a gag. His arms and legs are tied so he can't escape.  
  
Star: Awwww! () That's soooo kawaii!!! But why?  
  
Kagome: Well, if he's gonna act like a baby, he might as well dress like one.  
  
Star and Kagome: ha ha ha ha   
  
Inuyasha: grrrrrr  
  
Star: awwww I think the baby's hungry.  
  
Inuyasha: GRrrrrr!!!  
  
Kagome: Awww. Inuyasha, do you want me to feed you?  
  
Inuyasha stops growling then gets a mischievous look on his face  
  
Star: (realizes what he's thinking of) Inuyasha!! That's not right.  
  
Kagome: what? (listens to star) Inuyasha!! You're getting as bad as Miroku.  
  
Enter Miroku and Sango  
  
Miroku: Did someone call me? (spots Inuyasha) (OO)  
  
Sango: (OO) () Hey Kagome whats up with Inuyasha?  
  
Sango n Miroku listen Star  
  
Sango: Hahaha that's sooo funny.  
  
Inuyasha: (muffeled) I'll get you for this Kagome!  
  
Miroku: (kneels down next to Inuyasha) Hey Kagome. I think he's hungry  
  
Kagome: Well too bad! Not after what he did, or said, or thought, or.. ooh whatever!  
  
Sango: What did he do? (listenes to Star) (OO) What!! That's wrong!  
  
Inuyasha: ggrrrrr  
  
Miroku: Kagome, maybe you should feed him. Oooohhhh I get it. Inuyasha, you sly dog. I didn't know you could think that way. (snikers)   
  
Sango: Shut it hentai. You're worse.  
  
Miroku: (stands up) Lady Sango, do you really think that way of me?  
  
Sango: Yes. And if you come any closer I'll hurt you (holds up boomerang) Or worse, you'll end up like him.  
  
Star: Okay. This is getting way out of hand. On to the story. This chapter is the rest of the flashback from "That Night" It's a little sad though, so bring tissues.  
  
Sango: (in background) HENTAI!!!!! I warned you!  
  
Star: Here we go again.  
  
Disclaimer: No way am I gonna say it. You can't make me. Just forget it! (knock on door) OH NO! Fans! Police! Or worse, lawyers! Okay fine. I Don't Own Inuyasha! (silence) Ahhh safe....for now.  
  
000000000000000000000000000Love and Honesty0000000000000000000  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooolast timeooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. Inuyasha had never opened up that much to her, especially not about his feelings. "What...what do you mean?" She finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Kagome...I."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood there in silence listening to the wind. Kagome  
  
looked at the hanyou she cared so much for and wondered why he had turned his back on her.  
  
"Kagome..I," Inuyasha repeated.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha? You know you can tell me anything. Please tell me." Kagome said as she tried to hold back a few tears.  
  
"I can't tell you. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. I don't want to loose you. I just want you to stay here with me." he said.  
  
"Why do you want me to stay?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just cause"  
  
"Tell me, please."  
  
"I just need you here Kagome. I don't want you to leave me, ever!"  
  
"But I thought you always wanted me gone. Why do you want me to stay now? Why?"  
  
"Because I love you!" There. He had said it. He told her everything. He opened himself up and left himself vulnerable. 'Why did I have to say that? She's perfect, so how could she ever love a worthless hanyou? She's probably laughing, or maybe she's disgusted. Why did I have to tell her that?' He waited for Kagome to do something, but was surprised at what she did. He felt her arms slide around his waist and felt her rest her head on his back.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha," She said.   
  
Inuyasha turned around and stared into her dark chocolate eyes. "You do?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she smiled, "I love you. I always have and I always will."  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight embrace and kissed her lightly, unsure if she would pull away. When she didn't, he deepened the kiss. His tounge probed her mouth, entangling itself with hers. He slowly rubbed her back moving his hands lower every second. This caused moans to escape her throat. Inuyasha could feel a heat flowing through his body. He knew he wanted her, but he tried to control himself. But as Kagome's moans grew louder he felt himself loosing control. And to top it all off, she was  
  
rubbing his ears too.  
  
They finally broke the kiss to breathe, and when Inuyasha looked into her eyes, he knew what to do.  
  
That night they consummated their love under the oak tree. They were lost in their world. They both knew that revealing themselves completely to the other might hurt them later on, but now they didn't care. Nothing mattered any more. The feeling of their bodies rubbing against each other, and the passion and fire that fueled them. Those were the only things that were important now. Their world was perfect.  
  
Later that night as Kagome slept in his arms, Inuyasha watched her. He rubbed the mark on the left side of her neck. It was proof that Kagome was his mate, and that they would be together forever. 'She's mine. She's my mate forever. Noone else can have her,' he thought as he kissed her forehead. 'Kagome, what did I do to deserve you. I love you,' was his last thought as he drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
end flashback  
  
Inuyasha was now sitting in the Goshinboku tree. 'Everything I told her was true, but she thinks I lied. I should go back to her, but what if she doesn't want to see me? What if she never wants to see me again? What if she doesn't love me anymore? No that can't happen...can it?' Inuyasha sighed, "Gods, what do I do now?" he said as he looked up at the sky, as if it would give him an answer.  
  
On the other side of the well, through her tears, Kagome did the same.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Star: Okay. That's the end. Finally.  
  
Sango: That was so sad. I gonna cry now.  
  
Kagome: Ohh, don't cry Sango. Besides In real life, Inuyasha's not that sweet.  
  
Sango: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Star: Hey Sango, what did you do to Miroku?  
  
Kagome: Yeah I don't see him anywhere.  
  
Sango: Well I told him if he was bad I'd punish him, so I did.  
  
Star: Punished how?  
  
Sango: Wait and see. (leaves and comes back dragging Miroku )  
  
Star and Kagome: () hahahaha  
  
Inuyasha: (starts to laugh and choke on the pacifier) haha cough hahaha cough cough  
  
Miroku has on a pink baby bib and a pink ribbon in his hair and a pink pacifier. His arms and legs are also tied up.  
  
Sango: (puts Miroku next to Inuyasha and steps back) Awww. Look at the wittle babies.  
  
Kagome: They make such a cute pair.  
  
Star, Kagome, Sango: (fall on floor and laugh) ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: grrrrr  
  
Miroku: grrrrr  
  
Star: (gets up) haha. I got to hand it to you two. Haha. You know how to control them.  
  
Kagome: Well . It's easy when they have no brain.  
  
Inuyasha: GRRRRR  
  
Miroku: GRRRRR  
  
Sango: I think it's time for you two to take a nap. (knocks them out with boomerang)  
  
Star: Hey! I have an Idea on how we can have more fun with those two. But we have to do it while their unconscious.  
  
Sango, Kagome: What?  
  
Star: Here's my idea. (giant makeup box appears in hand)   
  
Star, Sango, Kagome: MAKEOVER!!!!!!  
  
Star: Well, that's it for now. Again, gomen for the long wait, but the new chapter will be up soon. I promise. Please r&r. Ja ne! 


	5. Back to a Normal Life

Star: Hey I'm back!

Kagome: Me two!

Sango: Me three!

Star: In order to make the boys behave we had to tie them up. We're only going to let them go if they behave.

Sango: Miroku has been good, so we can let him go.

Kagome: There is no way Inuyasha is getting free, not the way he acted.

Inuyasha: (thinking) I know how to get her to untie me (makes kawaii puppy dog face and whimpers)

Kagome: Awww. That's so cute. But I'm not going to untie you.

Inuyasha: whimpers louder, droops ears, and makes an even cuter face

Kagome: Ahhh. Can't fight the cuteness.

Sango: Kagome don't It's a trap.

Inuyasha: makes cutest face in history with big innocent-looking eyes.

Kagome: It's too adorable. Maybe just the gag.

Inuyasha: (thinking) Ha! She can never resist this face. I'll get her back. conscience: don't hurt her! Shut up!

Star: If he bites you, don't say I didn't warn you. So anyway, on to the story. This is all Kagome's POV. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Ugh. Again? I've said it for 4 chapters already. Will you people never be satisfied? Guess not. I don't own Inuyasha.

**Reviewer questions**

ladyhawk89: Chan means "friend" or in some cases "love". Kun means the same. The difference between "chan" and "kun" is that "chan" is ONLY used for girls. "Kun" is ONLY for boys. I learned that the hard way (;)

If you have any qustions I'll be happy to answer them. Until then please enjoy!

* * *

Back To a Normal Life

last time

Inuyasha was now sitting in the Goshinboku tree. 'Everything I told her was true, but she thinks I lied. I should go back to her, but what if she doesn't want to see me? What if she never wants to see me again? What if she doesn't love me anymore? No that can't happen...can it?' Inuyasha sighed, "Gods, what do I do now?" he said as he looked up at the sky, as if it would give him an answer.

On the other side of the well, through her tears, Kagome did the same.

* * *

"Kagome! Hurry up. You'll be late for school!" called Mrs. Higurashi from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay mom! I'm up!" Actually, Kagome had been up since 6 a.m. She couldn't sleep, so she got up and stared out the window._  
_  
The sun had just begun to rise and the first thing that got sunlight was the well house. Kagome tried to avoid stareding at it, but in the end her eyes locked on the brown hut. She had been staring at it for two hours.

'It's been three days,' she thought. 'Maybe he really has forgotten me.' Kagome sighed and moved away from the window. 'He doesn't want me back, so I should just get over him. But I can't.'

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and spotted the crescent shaped mark on the left side of her neck. She touched it lightly, and thought back to the night Inuyasha gave it to her. 'He marked me as his mate, so that means he loved me, right?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom's voice. "Kagome! Hurry up. Your friends are here."

Kagome grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. She spotted her three friends waiting at the door.

"Hi Kagome," said Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri.

"Hi guys. Gomen I took so long," she replied.

"That's okay," said Eri, "Daijobu? Are you better today?"

"Hai, I'm fine."

"Good cause Hojo's been looking for you," said Yuka.

Kagome sighed inwardly. 'Great. Now I'll have to spend the whole day avoiding him.' "Well, let's go."

at school----------------

"Kagome!"

Kagome winced and shut her eyes when she heard her name called. 'Oh no. Please don't come. Please don't come. Please don't...'

"Hi Kagome. I'm glad you're better."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. There standing above her desk was Hojo, with a big smile as usual.

"Oh, hi Hojo. Daijobu?" said Kagome with fake cheerfulness.

"I'm fine. I missed you the last couple of days."

"Really. Umm...arigato.'

"I was wondering, Kagome."

'Here it comes,' Kagome thought.

"Are you doing anything on Saturday?"

'Saturday. I'm usually with Inuyasha on Saturdays, but since...' "Ite, I'm free Hojo."

"Great," said Hojo, as his face lit up with happiness, "Well, would you like to catch a movie?"

"Sure, I guess," Kagome said slowly. 'Why not. Inuyasha won't come back for me.'

As soon as Hojo left, her friends rushed over.

"Kagome, we just heard. Congratulations!" said Yuka.

"Yea. Now you can finally get over that sleazeball boyfriend of yours," said Eri.

'They mean Inuyasha.' "I don't want to get over him." 'But I guess I should, he's over me.'

"Kagome, just think of it," said Ayumi calmly. "How many times have you come to school mad or sad because of him? Hojo would never do that to you."

"Neither would...!" Kagome started to say, but she closed her mouth and lowered her head. She couldn't argue with Ayumi. Everything she said was true, even the part about Hojo.

"Just go with him on Saturday, ok." said Ayumi, as first bell rang. Kagome was glad to go to her first class, because she wouldn't have to think of Inuyasha, or Hojo, or what would happen on Saturday.

As soon as she got home, Kagome stopped in front of the well house. It was the closest she had been in three days. She gently touched the door and opened it slowly. She looked at the dark well and staredted to walk down the steps. Before her foot reached the fourth step, though, she stopped. Kagome could see Inuyasha's foot prints in the dirt at the base of the well.

"Inuyasha," She whispered. Just then, her courage failed her, and Kagome ran out and into her house. She didn't stop till she reached her room, and leaned against the door.

'What was i doing? He said he wanted me to stay here for good. I can't go back and face him. No, I'll stay here.'

That night she couldn't sleep. Everytime she tried, she would remember Inuyasha telling her he loved her. When she tried to dream of something else, she would remember how everyday for the past two weeks, Inuyasha would hug and kiss her when she woke up. Kagome could remember how he would sneak up behind her and hug her for no other reason than to be close to her. She remembered how he would be smiling every second of the day, and how he would laugh more and more often. But then she would remember how he told her to leave and never come back. The anger showing in his face and in his voice, she couldn't forget that.

"Inuyasha," she said, "Do you really hate me? Was everything a lie just to keep me around? Did you mean anything?" Kagome felt like crying, but she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears back. "No. I won't cry anymore. My friends are right. I have to get over him. I won't forget him, I could never. But I have to move on. Tomorrow I'll go out with Hojo, and I won't think of him at all."

With that Kagome fell asleep. She still dreamed about Inuyasha, but these were happy memories. She felt better and smiles, and it was the first real smile in three days.

next morning---------------------

"Okay, where did I put my purse?" It was Saturday and Kagome was getting ready for her date. "Purse, purse, purse...oh yea! It's on my desk, duh."

It was 10:30 and Hojo was coming to pick her up in a few minutes. Kagome looked at herself and smiled. That day she was wearing a red mini-skirt, a white tank top with a read heart in the middle, and black knee-high boots.

The doorbell rang while she zipped up her left boot. "Okay. Let's see. 20 dollars. That's enough." As she passed by her window, she looked at the well house. 'My first day of my new, normal life. Goodbye Inuyasha, for good.' Kagome blew a kiss at the well house and went down to meet Hojo.

"Morning Kagome. You look great. Are you ready?' Hojo asked.

"Morning Hojo. Arigato. Hai, I'm ready," she replied. 'Hojo will be my new boyfriend. I'll never see Inuyasha again. He's in the past (literally). He's gone.'

If only she knew.

End-------------------

Star: Ooohhh. What does that mean? Read and find out.

Kagome; I actually want to find out what happens on the date. Hojo? My boyfriend? (shudders)

Sango: Well he is kinda cute. And he likes you. He tried to kiss you once remember.

Kagome: Yea. He kissed my cheek though. Well, he is really nice and sweet.

Inuyasha:(still tied but not gagged) That Hobo guy? I don't like him.

Star: Why not, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Feh. Like I'd tell you.

Sango: Jeleaous, much?

Kagome: Haha. Inuyasha, are you jeleaous of Hojo?

Inuyasha: Feh. Yea right (blushes)

Kagome: (smiles) Sure you're not. (rubs his ears)

Inuyasha: Hey! Stop (moves head closer)

Kagome: (giggles) If you want me to stop, why move closer?

Inuyasha: (purring) Huh? What? (moves head closer)

Kagome: You're just a big softie, you know.

Inuyasha: tries to growl, but ends up purring louder

Kagome: Awww. That's soo sweet (giggles)

Inuyasha: (puts head on Kagome's lap) More rubbing.

Sango: (gags) I think I'll go find the houshi. For some reason he dissapeared. (leaves)

Star: Well, lets give those two some time alone. Anyway. there's a new chapter in the works already. Please r & r. Ja ne.


	6. His Decision

Star: Hey Everyone! I'm ba-  
  
Kagome: (whispering) Shhhh  
  
Star: Huh?  
  
Kagome: The baby fell asleep. (points to Inuyasha whose lying on her lap)  
  
Star: (whispering) Awww. Thats soo cute. But, wait. you untied him?!  
  
Kagome: (whispering and rubbing his ears) yea. I figured since he was asleep, it would be safe to untie him.  
  
Inuyasha: (purring)  
  
Kagome: (w) What? Anyway, my hand hurts from rubbing his ears for so long (stops rubbing)  
  
Inuyasha: (mumbling) more rubbing (puts Kagome's hand back on his ears)  
  
Star: He's never going to let you go, you know.  
  
Kagome: What do you mean? I can leave anytime I want.  
  
Star: Try to get up then.  
  
Kagome: Fine. I'll show you. He can't control me. (tries to get up)  
  
Inuyasha: (quietly) grrrr  
  
Kagome: I will get up (moves Inuyasha's head off her lap and gets up)  
  
Inuyasha: (louder) grrrr! ( pulls Kagome down and puts his arms around her waist)  
  
Kagome: (stuggling) Inuyasha......let.........go  
  
Inuyasha: (sleeping) no  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Star help me.  
  
Inuyasha: (loudly but still asleep) GRRRR! MINE! (yanks Kagome down and holds her to him tightly)  
  
Star: I told you  
  
Kagome: (struggling) Ugh! Let... go....! Oh, fine I give up. I'm tired anyway, so I might as well take a nap (snuggles close to Inuyasha and falls asleep)  
  
Star: Ok. That was a weird way to begin this chapter. Speaking of this chapter, do you know this is my third chapter posted in like 4 days? I know that makes me sound as if I have no life, but when you're grounded, you basically don't have a life. So, anyway this is Inuyasha's pov. It takes place the same day as Kagome's pov from the other chapter. It's the day before Kagome's date with Hojo, if Inuyasha knew about the date yet. So anyway. Hope you like.  
  
Disclaimer: If you want to read my disclaimer, go back to my other chapters.

* * *

His Decision 

last time   
  
"Morning Kagome. You look great. Are you ready?' Hojo asked.   
  
"Morning Hojo. Arigato. Hai, I'm ready," she replied. 'Hojo will be my new boyfriend. I'll never see Inuyasha again. He's in the past (literally). He's gone.'   
  
If only she knew.

* * *

It was a nice day. The breeze was blowing, the sun shining, and the birds chirping. It was one of those glad-to-be-alive days. Everyone was happy, except, that is, Inuyasha.   
  
The hanyou was up in the Goshinboku tree, the same place he had been for the past three days. He hadn't moved from that spot since Kagome left. The only time he had left his perch was to take the food Miroku brought to him. But, even then, his eyes never moved. They always stayed in locked on one spot, the well.   
  
He never stopped watching the well, hoping he would catch a glimpse of her. He wanted badly to see her, the only person to ever capture his heart, his mate, his love, his Kagome.   
  
He had tried to go see her, but he always backed out. Inuyasha was afraid of what he might find if he saw her. He was afraid Kagome might not love him anymore. That thought made Inuyasha's heart tighten. He had to stop thinking those things. Kagome would always love him, hopefully.   
  
"Kagome," he whispered, "Have you really gone for good this time? Did you really leave forever? Please come back to me," he said. He sighed and rubbed away a tear that managed to escape. (a/n: okay I know. Inuyasha crying is really OOC but hey, it makes a good chapter.)   
  
"Kagome, what do I have to do to get you back?" Inuyasha knew he should go apologize, but he didn't want to go near the well. The reason was, because even after three days, he could still smell her scent. In fact that was the reason he never went, because as soon as he picked up her scent, his heart would break even more.   
  
"Kagome, why won't you come back," he said.   
  
"Maybe it's cause she thinks you don't want her back," said a voice.   
  
"That's not true Miroku, you know that," Inuyasha replied quietly.   
  
"I know, but Kagome doesn't. She thinks you hate her," said Miroku as he looked sadly up at his friend.   
  
"Hate her? I could never hate her. I love her with all my heart. I love everything about her. The way she laughs, he scent, her smile, the sparkle in her eyes. Everything. She's perfect and I would give everything to have her back. I love her too much to loose her."   
  
"Don't tell me, tell her," said Miroku as he sat down at the base of the tree.   
  
"I can't. What if she's gotten over me? What if she found someone else? I can't bear to think that," Inuyasha said as he continued to stare at the well.   
  
Miroku sighed then said, "Inuyasha, if you want Kagome to come back, you must go see her. She has always been the one to come back after you two had an argument. She's always proved her loyalty to you, but now it's your turn. Show her how much you want her back. You have to be the one to apologize."   
  
"But what if she found someone else?" Inuyasha repeated. "I can't stand the thought of someone else holding her in their arms. Or the thought of Kagome being with someone else, and not me."   
  
"Well then Inuyasha, you have to go prove that she belongs with you and no one else. Prove to her that you two are meant to be together forever," Miroku stated as he got up. "I won't tell you to go to her now, but I will tell you this. The more you wait, the more you loose her." With that Miroku left.   
  
'Sigh. Miroku's right. If I don't go back for her, she'll go with someone else. I need to apologize to Kagome, but how do I do that? The things I said.....how can I face her after that? I know I have to apologize but will she forgive me?' Inuyasha closed his eyes, and saw her face. He saw her beautiful smile, and the happiness in her eyes.   
  
Her eyes. He would never forget her eyes. The first time he saw her, he stared into her eyes. The pools of dark brown that held so many emotions. He would constantly get lost in her eyes. Kagome's eyes could comfort him, or they could make him happy. When Kagome's eyes held sadness, he felt like crying. He always wanted to do anything to see her happy again. When she was angry, her eyes could make him turn into a whimpering baby. Only her eyes could bring out those emotions, but now that Kagome was gone, Inuyasha felt empty and alone.   
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the well. He wanted Kagome back, not because of the jewel shards like she probably thought. In fact, the jewel was the last thing on his mind. He hadn't thought of it till now. That jewel that caused so much trouble. But, actually, Inuyasha was grateful for the jewel, because it brought Kagome to him. And despite what he said. He was happy that Kagome had broken the Shikon No Tama, because it meant she would have to stay with him.   
  
Inuyasha silently moved to the well. When he caught her scent he stopped. He could feel tears forming in his amber eyes, but he continued on. As her scent got stronger, it was harder for him to control his tears. When he got to the well, he sat down, and rested his chin on the edge. He deeply breathed in her scent, and stretched an arm into the well, as if she would reach out and grab it. By now his cheeks were wet with tears.  
  
He suddenly felt his heart being pulled and her scent got a little stronger. It felt as if Kagome was calling out to him. It made Inuyasha feel better, knowing that her heart still wanted him, and knowing that Kagome still wanted to be with him.   
  
Inuyasha breathed in her scent again, and this time he calmed down. The tears had stopped flowing, and his cheeks were dry. It was always like that. When ever he was sad he would just go to her, and he would instantly feel better. Her scent did the same. It felt like Kagome was there with him, holding him in her arms, and rubbing his ears. Her scent encircled him, and comforted him. Inuyasha slowly started to fall asleep always breathing in her scent. He was happy, and dreamed of Kagome.   
  
"Kagome. I'll get you back. We'll be together again soon," he whispered as he fell asleep. Tomorrow he'd finally see her.  
  
End

* * *

Star: Okay, now if you think that was a sad chapter, you're not the first ones. Everyone's been telling me that. (looks over shoulder)  
  
Inuyasha: (holding Kagome) z z z z z z z z z  
  
Kagome: (holding Inuyasha) z z z z z z z z z   
  
Star: They make a perfect couple, don't they? (Yawn) Oh great! Now they've gone and made me tired. I'm gonna go sleep now. Please r&r. Ja ne! 


	7. Back to Get You

Star: Hey, back.  
  
Sango: (walks in) Hey Star. Hey readers. You're finally posting a new chapter?  
  
Miroku: (walks in) Hello everyone!  
  
Star: Shhh! Don't wake them up! (points to Inuyasha and Kagome)  
  
Sango: Awww. That's so sweet! ()  
  
Miroku: If you like Lady Sango, we can do that too (scoots closer)  
  
Sango: Do you want me to tie you up again?  
  
Miroku: (shuts up and backs away)  
  
Star: Ok you two. No fighting now. Let's just get to the story now, ok?  
  
Sango: Ok Star.  
  
Miroku: Ok Star.  
  
Star: (thinking) Now that's power (outloud) Well onto the story. This is chapter seven!! Opps. Too loud. Anyway, I'm very happy that I got chapter seven out, and I hope you like this new one.  
  
Disclaimer: NO! I don't own Inuyasha! Go ahead, crush my fantasies. It's not like they matter to lawyers!  
  
-----------------------Back to Get You------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------last Time--------------------------------------------------  
  
He suddenly felt his heart being pulled and her scent got a little stronger. It felt as if Kagome was calling out to him. It made Inuyasha feel better, knowing that her heart still wanted him, and knowing that Kagome still wanted to be with him.  
  
Inuyasha breathed in her scent again, and this time he calmed down. The tears had stopped flowing, and his cheeks were dry. It was always like that. When ever he was sad he would just go to her, and he would instantly feel better. Her scent did the same. It felt like Kagome was there with him, holding him in her arms, and rubbing his ears. Her scent encircled him, and comforted him. Inuyasha slowly started to fall asleep always breathing in her scent. He was happy, and dreamed of Kagome.   
  
"Kagome. I'll get you back. We'll be together again soon," he whispered as he fell asleep. Tomorrow he'd finally see her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. The wind gently blew his hair against his cheeks, and Kagome's scent around him. It kissed his nose as he opened his eyes. He saw he was at the well, and had spent the night there. He looked into it, but instead of seeing what he wanted, Kagome, he saw the empty bottom.  
  
He remembered the feeling he had yesterday. The feeling that Kagome still wanted him, and that made his heart jump.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said, "Wait for me. We'll be together soon." Inuyasha got up and started to jump in the well, but hesitated at first. 'Wait. Does she really want me back?' Inuyasha thought as his ears drooped. 'Of course she does, baka! Why else would her heart call out to you?' With that thought he jumped in. He flew past the familiar blue and white lights, and smiled as he got closer to Kagome every second.  
  
Unknown to him, while he jump in, Sango and Miroku were watching behind the trees.   
  
"It's about time," said Sango. "It's been too long."  
  
"It has, Lady Sango. I'm glad he went back, but the question is will Kagome take him back? She was really hurt, and I don't think she'll forgive him so easily," said Miroku as he stepped from behind the trees and walked to the village.  
  
'Kagome, please take him back. He needs you more than anything,' thought Sango as she followed Miroku slowly.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kagome's time  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Hojo and Kagome were walking around downtown looking at shops. Their movie wouldn't star for another half hour, so they had time to kill.  
  
Kagome was laughing and smiling, which she hadn't done for awhile. She was wearing a new bracelet, that Hojo had bought her.  
  
"Thanks for the great bracelet, Hojo," she said happily.  
  
"You're welcome, again," he relpied with a big smile. "As long as you're happy.   
  
Kagome gave him the biggest smile ever. 'At least he cares about me and wants me to be happy, unlike Inu... No! I said I wouldn't think of him, and I won't.'  
  
Hojo noticed Kagome looked a little sad, and grabbed her hand. "Are you ok? Do you need to sit?"  
  
"No, no. I'm fine really." Kagome answered. 'I won't let him ruin my life. He's no longer a part of me.'  
  
"Well let's go then," said Hojo as they continued walking. He gave her hand a light squeeze, and felt her squeeze back. They smiled at each other, and went on.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
At Kagome's house  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well and was hit by millions of sounds and smells, but he forgot all that and locked on Kagome's scent. He walked out of the well house, and jumped into the Goshinboku tree.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that Kagome's scent was faint, meaning she wasn't home. This made Inuyasha a little sad, because he wanted to see her as soon as possible. "Where are you, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he jumped to her window. He opened it and jumped in.  
  
He sat on her bed, looking at everything, and breathing in her scent. Her room smelled like cherry blossoms, but also smelled heavily of tears. He tried to block out the scent, and as he stared at a smiling picture of her on her night stand, he forgot about it. Everything smelled like her, especially he pillows. He lay his head down, and closed his eyes. He could picture her lying there asleep. He always watched her sleep. She was soo peaceful when she was sleeping. And if possible, more beautiful, with her face free of worry or saddness, and with a small smile on her lips.  
  
Inuyasha was so calm, he almost fell asleep, but leapt up. "No, I can't fall asleep. I must find Kagome," he said as he walked to her door. He left the room with the sweet scent that intoxicated him, and walked downstairs.  
  
Inuyasha saw Mrs. Higurashi sitting at the table in the kitchen. He walked in, and coughed to get her attention. Mrs. Higurashi looked up startled, but quickly relaxed when she saw the hanyou she had grown fond of.  
  
"Oh, hello Inuyasha. Long time no see. Do you need something?" she asked, knowing full well why he had come.  
  
"Hi. Umm yea. Is...I mean...I was wondering..." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Kagome's not here now," said Kagome's mom. She had to keep from laughing when she saw the sad look on his face. "But she'll be back later. She left fifteen m,inutes ago to go on a date with Hojo." At that last sentence Inuyasha growled softly.  
  
'She's going out with Hobo!? How can she do that?!' he thought, angry that she was with someone else, but also sad that she had gotten over him so fast.  
  
"Do you know whe she will be back?" he asked quietly, still thinking of how she could be over him already.  
  
"They'll be back pretty late. Maybe around 9 pm."  
  
"Oh. Do you know where they went?"  
  
"They are downtown. They went to see a movie. If you're fast, you can catch them before it starts."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi," said Inuyasha as he ran to the door.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" called Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen door. "Good luck. I hope you get her back."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her, and ran away to find his mate.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi watched as he dissapeared. She walked back to the table. 'I hope Kagome forgives him. Inuyasha would do anything for her. I know Kagome can only be truly happy with him. Besides, I want grandchildren with fuzzy kawaii dog ears.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Back with Kagome  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Kagome! Are you there? Hellooo?" called Hojo over and over.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something," said Kagome. 'What was that feeling? Jeez, I'm really wound tight. Oh well, the longer I stay here, the more normal I become. Normal. Finally!'  
  
"Oh look a pet shop! Can we go in Hojo? Please?" she asked, giving him a puppy dog face.  
  
"Ok. Ha ha. We'll go in. I can't resist that face," he replied.  
  
"Yay! Thanks Hojo!" said KAgome as she dragged him in. She laughed when he stumbled over a rug.  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was jumping on the rooftops, looking for Kagome. He could tell he was getting closer, because her scent was stronger. He finally stopped in a ver large tree, and tried to find her. His eras picked up many sounds, but they turned to the left as the picked up the sound of laughter. The laughter sounded like bells tinkling gently. He had hears that laughter too many times to forget it. 'She's so close,' he thought as he lept out of the tree and onto a roof.  
  
Inside the pet store, Kagome was busy playing with the puppies. She was sitting inside a big playpen, with the most kawaii puppies she'd ever seen. She watched other kids run around the pen, playing with the dogs. Kagome herself was surrounded by the little energetic ball of fur. They were all cute, but one caught her attention the most. It was this little puppy with silver fur, and yellow eyes. (a/n: sound familiar?)  
  
"You're so much like him, " she whispered in its ear. The puppy turned its head as if to listen to her. 'I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's happy, where ever he is.' Kagome started to rub its ears just like she used to do to Inuyasha. Kagome could feel her eyes start to wayet, but she held them in. She didn't want Hojo to be worried.  
  
"Hey Hojo, what time is it?"  
  
"Ten fifty-three. The movie will start soon. We should go. Are you ok?" asked Hojo as he spotted her slightly red eyes.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. There's a lot of dust in here though. Let's go."  
  
On the other side of the street in a tree, hidden from everyone's sight. Inuyasha watched Kagome through the window of the store. He saw her playing with the puppies, especially the one with siver fur. 'She's beautiful. I can easily picture those puppies as our kids. She'll make a great mother... to my pups.'  
  
He saw Kagome walk out of the store followed by..ugh..Hojo. Inuyasha growled softly as he wayched Hojo and Kagome. When the two started walking, Inuyasha followed them through the trees. Suddenly, he saw Hojo put his arms around her waist. And Kagome didn't move away! Instead she moved closer! Inuyasha growled so loud that passerby's stopped and looked around for a dog. Then Kagome turned around and stared at the tree he was hiding in.  
  
Inuyasha got worried and held his breath, but realized he was hidden from everyone. But he wondered how she heard him. He wasn't that close, and hadn't growled that loudly.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
----------------------------------  
  
'What was that?! I could feel the presence of a demon. But it doesn't feel hostile or evil. It felt kind and friendly, and....very familiar. It can't be him. He would't come...would he? Ok, now I'm losing it. He's not here. But the thought of him here makes my heart go faster. I can't deny it. I miss him too much. I'll always miss him, but I'm on a date now with someone new. I can't dwell on the past. Though, I wish he really would come. I'd give him the biggest hug ever, and sit him the hardest ever. Oh well. I shouldn't think of this. Now, back to the date.  
  
-----------------------------------------------end------------------------------------------------------  
  
Star: Okay. There's chapter sev..  
  
Sango: Hentai! (dull thud)  
  
Miroku: () Ugh. Is it me, or do your hits get softer every time? I think you are starting to like my touch. ()  
  
Sango: Why You..!  
  
Kagome: (mumbles in sleep) Ugh. Shut....up  
  
Inuyasha: (growls in sleep) grrrr  
  
Star: You two! Stop. Now. Inuyasha will kill you if you wake him up, you know  
  
Miroku: (OO) I don't wanna die! (runs behind Sango)  
  
Sango: Houshi..if you dont get away now....  
  
Star: Really Sango. Must you be so hash?  
  
Miroku: (runs behind Star) Yea, listen to Star  
  
Star: That's right..... hentai! Forget what I said Sango. Kill HIM!  
  
Miroku: (screams like a baby) EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK! (runs away)  
  
Sango: (chases him)  
  
Star: Ok, anyway. The next chapter will be up soon. So stay tuned. Please r&r. Ja ne. () 


	8. In the light,hidden by shadows

Star: Hey! I'm sooo happy! And so sorry, that I've been putting this off for so long. I don't know why, cause all I had to do was repost the chapters, but oh well. Anyway, hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: Because I'm in such a good mood, I won't put up a fight...Ok yes I will! He's mine! Why can't you let me have him just this once? Lawyers:glare. Ok, fine. Don't own Inuyasha T.T. (at least that's what they think)

In the Light, Hidden by Shadows.

last time----------------

'What was that! I could feel the presence of a demon. But it doesn't feel hostile or evil. It felt kind and friendly, and...very familiar. It can't be him. He would't come...would he? Ok, now I'm losing it. He's not here. But the thought of him here makes my heart go faster. I can't deny it. I miss him too much. I'll always miss him, but I'm on a date now with someone new. I can't dwell on the past. Though, I wish he really would come. I'd give him the biggest hug ever, and sit him the hardest ever. Oh well. I shouldn't think of this. Now, back to the date.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Hojo walked away. 'Why did she look back here? Could she sense me? No! Impossible. Her miko powers aren't that strong yet.' Inuyasha looked at the arm wrapped around Kagome's waist. 'Grrrr. How dare he touch Kagome! She's mine!' It was all he could do not to kill Hojo and take Kagome. He followed the two people through the trees, hidden from all sight.

Kagome was enjoying her date with Hojo. "That was a great movie. I really liked it. (ok, lets pretend the movie's over) Where to next?"

"Well," said Hojo, " We could got to the fair. They have a singing contest today. You should enter."

"Oh no! I'm not gonna. I can't sing," said Kagome with a smile.

"Come on. I've heard you sing before. You have a great voice."

Inuyasha could agree with him. He had heard Kagome sing before. She had a beautiful voice that Inuyasha loved to listen to. The hanyou thought she sounded better than angels. He wanted to hear her sing, but he had to stay hidden and concentrate on how to get Kagome back.

"Come on Kagome. The contest is about to start and we have just enough time to enter you in."

"Okay. Okay," giggled Kagome. "I'll enter...on two conditions. One, you win me the biggest stuffed animal here."

"Sure," said Hojo.

"Second, I get to choose the song."

"Ok. What will you sing?"

"I think... a sad one. One of those break-up songs."

"But why? You have such a great voice. Why sing a sad song?"

"It's...it's to get over my ex-boyfriend," said Kagome quietly.

"Oh," said Hojo knowing not to pry anymore. "Well, whatever you sing, it will be great."

"Thanks Hojo." Kagome said as she gave him a hug. Then the couple went to the sign up booth.

'Grrr. Stupid Hobo. Why'd she hug him? Maybe she has gotten over me. Wait! Where are they going?' Inuyasha could no longer follow them, or else he'd be exposed. But lucky for him, the stage was surrounded by trees.

He watched Kagome sign up. She was number 27. The last. Inuyasha groaned inwardly when he realized he'd have to listen to 26 people before he could hear Kagome's sweet, melodic voice.

After an hour, Kagome finally stood up. Inuyasha

had almost fallen asleep, but when Kagome's scent blew to him he woke up.

"Contestant number 27, Kagome Higurashi will sing "Never Had a Dream True!" yelled the MC.

Kagome stood up, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. 'Ok, now no crying girl. This is the last thing I will give him. The music started, and the spotlight competely bathed her in light, as she opened her eyes and began to sing.

During the whole song, Inuyasha never missed a single note. He heard everything that she sang. Not only that, but he felt tears in eyes. 'That was for me. She sang that for me, which means she's really over me. But, at least I got to hear her angelic voice one last time. She was the best here, and I think she should win.'

Obviously, the entire crowd thought so too. They gave her a standing ovation that was so loud, it drowned out all other noises.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner! Miss Kagome Higurashi! Your prize is... a free all day and night pass for you and three friends! Congratulations!" yelled the MC over the still cheering crowd.

"Kagome, you were great!" said Hojo as he rushed to give her a big hug. "That was the best singing I've ever heard."

"Really? Arigato Hojo," she said as she blushed. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have entered. So thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which left Hojo and Inuyasha gaping. Kagome quickly freed herself from Hojo's embrace and walked on. "Come on. You have to keep your part of the deal."

Inuyasha watched Hojo run to catch up with her. 'She...she kissed him? She actually kissed him! How could she? And she hugged him too, but...she didn't look too happy about that part. Maybe there's hope!' With new determination, Inuyasha followed them all night.

Kagome's POV--------------------

'That was weird. When he hugged me I felt... totally empty. I felt absolutely nothing. Usually I feel warm and happy, like when... like when Inuyasha used to hug me. Oh well. I probably have to get used to it.

Regular POV (after the fair)--------------

"Thanks for tonight Hojo. I had a great time. I didn't realize it ha gotten so late," said Kagome as she checked her watch. 9:30p.m. 'Mom's gonna kill me.'

"You're welcome. I had a great time too," said Hojo as they stood outside Kagome's house. "Too bad it had to end so soon."

"Yea. Tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time. And thanks for my prize," she said as she set her giant stuffed teddy bear on the ground. "Good night Hojo," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Good night Kagome," he replied as he hugged her back. (ok. For all the readers, this next part is fluff between Hojo and Kagome. Please don't hate me or flame me, because they will NOT be getting together)

Hojo and Kagome looked into each others eyes as they slowly moved closer together. Before their lips touched though, they hesitated, not knowing what to do. They slowly moved forward again, but when their lips brushed against each other, they again hesitated. This was their first kiss and they wanted it to be perfect. Finally their lips touched and they shared their first kiss. It wasn't deep or passionate, just a simple kiss that was ended quickly by both people.

"Well. G..good...night," stuttered Kagome as she looked at the ground.

"Good night," answered Hojo as he released her from his arms. "See you Monday."

Kagome watched Hojo walk down the steps of the shrine, picked up her bear, then went inside. ' I had that feeling again,' she thought as she headed for the bathroom to take a shower. 'When we kissed, I felt empty. Like something was missing, or that something was wrong. I guess I'm just tired.'

Outside, Inuyasha was still getting over the shock of seeing the kiss. "Did that just happen? No way! They kissed?" he whispered. He had hopped that they wouldn't kiss all night, but now that he saw that he was crushed. "But wait," he said as he perked up. "Again it looked like she didn't like being in his arms, and after that kiss she looked... That means..." Inuyasha was now lost deep in thought.

After half an hour, he saw Kagome walk in and get into bed. By that time he had a plan. But for his plan to work, Kagome had to be asleep. But right now she was reading. Inuyasha waited impatiently for an hour, till he saw her turn off her light.

Inuyasha excitedly jumped to her window sill. He had to be very quiet so that she wouldn't wake up. he carefully opened the window and silently slipped into her room. He was very tense, but tried his hardest to keep calm. He cautiously picked Kagome's sleeping form up, and lept out the window and to the well house. He nervously walked down the steps, trying not to step on the parts that creaked. He finally got to the well, and jumped in.

Oh yea, Inuyasha had a plan, and nothing and no one would interfere.

* * *

Star: Yay! The chapter is finished. Hope you liked! Please review! hugs 


	9. Stay With Me

Star: Hay! I'm back again!!!!!!!! Phew, long wait huh? But I'm here now, and I'm gonna post two chapters now cause I want to repost it all as soon as possible. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope. Lips sealed. You can't make me talk. Lawers: grab Inu-kun and yank his ears. Inu-kun: TT wahhh. Star help me pweeze! It hurts. Star: OO Nooo!!! Inu-kun! Ok. I don't own Inuyasha. Lawyers: drop Inu-kun and leave Star: grabs Inu-kun That's low. shouts after lawyers You hear me! I'll get you someday!

-------Stay with Me------

--------last time-------

Inuyasha excitedly jumped to her window sill. He had to be very quiet so that she wouldn't wake up. he carefully opened the window and silently slipped into her room. He was very tense, but tried his hardest to keep calm. He cautiously picked Kagome's sleeping form up, and lept out the window and to the well house. He nervously walked down the steps, trying not to step on the parts that creaked. He finally got to the well, and jumped in.

Oh yea, Inuyasha had a plan, and nothing and no one would interfere.

* * *

Kagome was very comfortable where she was. She was so comfortable, she didn't want to wake up. But the air blowing on her face had a different plan for her. 'Ugh. Stupid wind. Wait, I didn't have the open, did I?' she thought as she slowly opened her eyes. Through half-lidded eyes she made out the blurry images of a tree and a big red blob.

'Oh,' she thought as she fell asleep, and, out of habit, snuggled closer to the red blob.

It took her three seconds to realize something was wrong. Her eyes snapped open, and her head shot up. Kagome found herself staring at amber eyes full of confusion, fear, and worry.

When Kagome had snuggled up to him, Inuyasha woke up. 'Crap. Why'd it have to end?' Inuyasha didn't want to wake up and face her. When he felt her move, he tried to keep still so she would stay asleep. 'That plan worked well,' he thought sarcastically as he stared into her eyes.

In the meantime, Kagome's brain was frantically trying to process what was going on. Finally she realized who was behind those eyes. She could feel anger, and a hint of sadness in her. But mostly anger.

She was about to yell sit, but Inuyasha, realizing this, quickly covered her mouth and pointed down. When she looked down, she saw that she sitting in his lap, and they were sitting high up in the Goshinboku Tree.

Kagome was very mad now, and tried to get out of his lap. He tightened his grip around her waist, which just made her madder.

"Let me go Inuyasha," she quietly seethed.

"Kagome, I," Inuyasha started.

"LET ME GO INUYASHA!" she screamed, causing Inuyasha to release her and flatten his sensitive dog ears to his head, pressing them down more with his hands.

---------in the village----------

"Hey Miroku, did you hear that?" asked Sango, as she stopped cleaning Kaede's hut.

"I did, Lady Sango. It seems as if our Kagome has come back," replied the houshi.

"Do you think she'll stay for good this time?" asked Shippo as he jumped to Miroku's shoulder.

"Hopefully she will," he said. 'Inuyasha, don't screw this up.'

--------forest-------

"Get me down," said Kagome, refusing to look at him.

"Kagome, listen," Inuyasha started to reply, but was again interrupted by her.

"Get me down, NOW!" she yelled in his ear, causing it to twitch, as she turned to stare at him.

Inuyasha, frightened by the look in her eyes, picked her up and hopped to the ground. As soon as he touched the ground, Kagome pushed herself from his arms, yelled 'sit', and stormed off towards the well.

'How could he...!? Why did he...?! Why would he...?!' Kagome thought, too angry to finish her thoughts.

Inuyasha, as soon as he pulled himself from the newly formed crater, stood there in shock for a few seconds, before he quickly ran to her and pulled her into a hug, with her back on his chest.

"Inuyasha....," Kagome said dangerously. "Let go."

"No, I wont," said Inuyasha, as he pulled her closer. He placed his head on top of hers, and nuzzled it slowly.

"Inuyasha, stop. Just stop," she said, her voice breaking.

"Why?"

"Because....because you have no right!" she screamed as she pushed him away and ran to the well.

"Kagome wait! Please!" Inuyasha ran to her, easily catching up to her with his demon speed, and pulled her into another hug, this time with her chest on his.

"No Inuyasha! You have no right to hurt me like that, ignore me for almost a week, then kidnap me and expect me to be ok with it! Let me go home!" she said as she struggled to escape him.

"No. I can't let you go. Not again."

"It's over Inuyasha! I have a family, and a boyfriend on the other side of the well. I have gotten over you! There's no reason for me to come to this era anymore, because we are through!"

"No Kagome, I won't let you leave me alone. Last time you left, I felt like I had died. I never want to feel that again! Please don't leave."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. But it's your fault!" she said pointing an accusing finger at him. "If you hadn't been such a baka, none of this would have happened! You had to go and open your big mouth, didn't you!"

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're right, I've been a baka," he said while pulling her into the tightest hug her could. "I never wanted to hurt you. I would never hurt you, I told you that before. I'm so sorry Kagome. Please forgive me." Inuyasha's eyes were full of tears as he looked down at her.

"You...can't expect me to forgive you so easily. I gave you my heart and you broke it. There's nothing left," she said trying to hold in her tears, but her breaking voice gave away her sadness. "Besides, I have a new boyfriend now."

"I know," Inuyasha replied slowly. "And I know you're not happy with him."

"What do you mean? And how did you know?! Were you spying on me?"

"It doesn't really matter. You're not happy with that guy. Don't lie to me, Kagome."

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. Hojo is sweet, and caring, and makes me happy. I really like being around him."

Inuyasha quickly caught her mouth in a deep kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip and passed his tongue over it, asking to enter. Kagome didn't grant him permission at first, but as the movement of his tongue became more enthusiastic, she gave in to him. When his tongue slipped in, he began exploring the depths of her mouth. He explored everything, and rubbed his tongue against hers, which was trying to twist itself around his, despite Kagome's efforts.

During their kiss, Kagome felt her legs turn to jello at the feeling of his tongue caressing hers. She had forgotten that feeling, and realized she had missed it. Of course, she wouldn't admit it. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Inuyasha's hold on her back. Instead she leaned forward on his chest, and into his grip. She constantly had shivers in her spine, and Inuyasha could feel them all.

Finally, they broke away from the kiss, both panting. Inuyasha kept his lips near hers, to catch them again, and nuzzled her face lightly, eyes closed in happiness.

"You didn't feel like that when he kissed you, did you?" he whispered.

All Kagome could do was shake her head no.

"Does he make you feel like that at all?" he asked, nibbling her bottom lip.

Kagome just shook her head again.

"Then why go back to him?" he asked as he continued to nuzzle her face.

"Because he would never hurt me," Kagome whispered. She moved her head back to look at him.

Inuyasha's arms became limp and hung on her sides. His face was full of confusion, and his eyes full of sadness. "What?" he asked quietly.

Kagome could feel tears in her eyes, so she walked out his embrace and stood in front of the well, her back facing him. "You heard me Inuyasha. Hojo would never treat me the way you do. I have to go for good this time. Please don't follow me."

"No! Kagome, please don't! I need you. I can't go on without you. You're everything to me, my entire world. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me. I'm sorry. Please, Kagome. Don't leave me alone again. Please." Inuyasha pleaded, hot tears starting to fall out of his eyes, but he didn't want to hold them back.

"Inuyasha, you....you had a chance. It's too late. I'm sorry," Kagome said, already crying. She turned to look at him, and her heart broke even more.

"No! NO! Kagome, please. I love you. I don't want to be left alone again. You're the most important person in my life, you're all I have. Why won't you stay? I love you, doesn't that matter? Please stay with me. Don't leave me alone. Don't leave." Tears were streaming down his face, his cheeks were soaked. His usually bright amber eyes were now dulled, and they begged her to stay. He looked like a lost little kid, all alone in the world.

Kagome couldn't take it. She couldn't bear to see Inuyasha like that. But she couldn't easily forgive him. She didn't want to stay, just to be hurt again. She didn't know what to do, but finally came up with a decision. Even though her eyes were red and puffy, from all the crying, she put on a straight face. She slowly opened her mouth to give him her final answer.

-------------end---------------

Star: Okay. How many of you hate me? Rase your hand. Okay lets see....5.....7....two over there. Yay!!!! More people hate me now! I feel so loved!

Inuyasha: Did that make sense?

Kagome: She's on super hyper mode now. Today she cried 'cause she couldn't break a pencil

Inuyasha: Oh yea! I remember that! (snikers)

Star: Shut it! It was an evil pencil, I tell ya, EVIL! Anyway, new chapter up soon.

p.s. i didn't really cry


	10. Is That Your Final Answer?

Star: Hay! I'm back. Sorry for not writing last week. I had exams, and my sister came, and the anime convention. Way too busy. Oh ya. Almost forgot. Merry Christmas!!

Kagome: Merry Christmas!

Sango: Merry Christmas!

Miroku: Merry Christmas!

Shippo: pops in from no where Merry Christmas! pops back out

Inuyasha: I'm not saying it gets elbowed in ribs by Kagome Ow! I mean. Merry Christmas!

Star: O.....k. Also Happy New Year!

Kagome: Happy New Year!

Sango: Happy New Year!

Miroku: Happy New Year!

Shippo: pops back in Happy New Year! pops back out

Inuyasha: Not gonna get me to say it this time. gets elbowed again Happy New Year!

Star: Ok. Thats enough. For this chapter I am giving you a Christmas present. This is the chapter with a happy ending!!!!! That's my present to you guys. All I ask in return is that you review this chapter! I'd be really happy if you did.

Inuyasha: As if they would. This is the suckiest chapter of all.

Kagome: Enough Inuyasha! I love this one!

Star: Thanks Kagome. Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: Nope! It's Christmas! I won't say it! Not ever! So leave! Lawyers leave and come back holding Star's new picture of Inuyasha Star: OO Don't even think of it! Lawyers: start to rip picture Star: I don't own Inuyasha! Lawyers: toss picture to Star and leave Star: grabs picture and holds it protectively You'll never get this picture again. Or Inuyasha! grabs Inuyasha You hear me! Inuyasha: cant......breathe.....but feel.......so loved.

-------------Last time---------------

Kagome couldn't take it. She couldn't bear to see Inuyasha like that. But she couldn't easily forgive him. She didn't want to stay, just to be hurt again. She didn't know what to do, but finally came up with a decision. Even though her eyes were red and puffy, from all the crying, she put on a straight face. She slowly opened her mouth to give him her final answer.

---------------Is That Your Final Answer?-----------------

"No."

Inuyasha stood there as if he'd just been punched. His heart felt like it had been ripped out and shattered to pieces. He could no longer speak, so his mouth formed the words, "What?"

"I mean it. I...I can't stay here anymore. Not if it means I'll always be hurt. So this time when I leave, I will seal the well, so we will never see each other again."

"Why?" Inuyasha whispered, the tears still falling down his flushed face.

Kagome avoided his eyes, because she would feel an indescribable pain in her heart every time she looked into them. "I told you Inuyasha. You broke my heart, and its too late to fix it. My time here is over, so I have to go."

"No, don't go. If you leave Kagome, I'll be alone again. You're my best friend and my mate. You're my everything, and without you, there'd be no point in living. You're the only thing worth living for."

"What about the jewel?" she asked, eyes full of tears waiting to be shed.

"What?"

"What about the jewel shards?"

"Who cares about them? You're more important than a stupid jewel, can't you see? That's doesn't mean anything to me anymore. Only you, because I love you."

Kagome sighed and slowly lifted her gaze to look into his eyes. Instead of seeing bright amber eyes full of happiness and life, his eyes were now dull and full of emptiness and loneliness. It broke her heart seeing him look like that. 'Why? Why can't I forgive him? He's done this before and I've always forgiven him. Why not now? Do I still love him? Could it be I love Hojo more? No, that's impossible.'

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes through his tears. He had never felt this way before and he hated it. He had never felt so sad or lonely. He loved Kagome more than anything, but the thought of her not returning his love crushed him. "Kagome," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said as she slowly turned around and walked closer to the well. "I can't stay. I'm afraid if I do, I'll be hurt even more. Good bye."

"No!" yelled Inuyasha, now panicking. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he said, new tears streaming down his face. "Please don't leave. I promise I'll never do that again. I'll do anything to make you stay. Please stay!"

Kagome sadly shook her head, "no," tears overflowing in her eyes.

"I'll do anything to prove I'm sorry. Isn't there anything I can do to prove how much I love you?" he asked, now desperate.

Kagome shook her head again, now biting her lip to keep the tears from falling, but she was unsuccessful.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He started to sob uncontrollably and his whole body shook. Kagome watched him and as the flow of her tears got stronger, so did the feeling of guilt. She started to think leaving him was a bad idea.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me alone like everyone else. I thought you loved me," he said through his sobs.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and she stopped breathing. The little voice in her head that she had been suppressing shouted, 'No! I do love you Inuyasha. I love you and no one else!' Kagome desperately wanted to say those words, but her mouth wouldn't move. 'Why can't I tell him? Why won't my mouth move?'

Inuyasha sat there on the ground, face hidden behind a curtain off silver hair. 'It's too late. I've really lost her. She doesn't want me anymore.'

------------Kagome's pov----------------

Kagome stood there fighting with the voice in her head.

'Forgive him.'

'But I can't.'

'He loves you.'

'I know.'

'You love him.'

'...'

'Well?'

'I'm not sure.'

'What do you mean "I'm not sure?"'

'He really hurt me.'

'But look how desperately he's trying to make it up.'

'I know but...'

'No buts! Oh, and one tip.'

'What?'

'Breathe.'

'.....huh?'

'Breathe, damn it! Breathe before you die and kill me in the process!'

'Oh!' Kagome let out the breath she'd been holding and greedily sucked in air. 'Oops.'

'Oops?! Anyway, back to the topic.'

'You wont give up.'

'Not till you realize you realize how many times he's saved you.'

'But how many times has he put you in danger?' asked another voice.

'Huh? Who are you?'

'I'm here to tell you that Inuyasha's not the one for you.'

'Hey back off. I'm trying to tell her to forgive him' said voice one (v1)

'And I'm telling her to dump him.' said voice two (v2)

"He's always come for you Kagome'-v1

'Yea to find the shards'-v2

'He's always been by your side'-v1

'So no one would take away his jewel detector'-v2

'He's always wanted you back'-v1

'Again to find the shards'-v2

'Will you two stop? I'm trying to think!'

'......'-v1

'......'-v2

'Thank you. Everything they said is true. The good and the bad. It's true that he wants me to come back as soon as possible, but it's only for the shards. But he always waits right next to the well and he looks so happy when I come back. It's true he protects me, but it's just to keep his jewel detector safe. But he always saves me and he gets scared when I get hurt, because he doesn't want to loose me.'

'See, the good outweighs the bad'-v1

'Yea that's right. He will always care for me, and I will always care for him....but. No. No buts. I've made my final decision, and I know this is the right one.'

----------normal pov------------

Inuyasha had run out of tears and his body shook with suppressed sobs. Nothing mattered to him anymore. He was about to loose the one he loved and he couldn't stop her.

Inuyasha suddenly sensed her come closer. He stiffened when he felt her kneel down next to him. His heart started pounding when she gingerly touched his cheek. He was afraid to look at her face and into her eyes.

"Hey now," she said gently. "What happened to my big, tough, macho demon?" Kagome asked with a soft smile. "Please don't cry Inuyasha. The truth is, I should apologize."

Inuyasha looked up at her with confusion written all over his face. "What do you mean Kagome?"

"If I hadn't said those things in the first place, we wouldn't have fought. I'm sorry. The truth is, I love you, I never stopped loving you, not even for a second."

Inuyasha touched her hand on his cheek, and was filled with hope again. 'She loves me. She still loves me!' "Kagome," he whispered.

"But I'm afraid," she said as she lowered her head to the ground and let her tears fall down. "Afraid that if I open myself up, I'll be hurt again. I don't want that."

"Kagome I'd never hurt you no matter what. I'll do anything for you. I love you too much to ever think of hurting you. All I want is for you to stay with me," Inuyasha said, tears of joy now streaming down his face.

"I love you too. I can't stop loving you, no matter how hard I try. Not that I even tried. I can't forget you, and I never will," she replied, her own tears of joy running down her face.

Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you Kagome. I'll never let you go. And if I ever do something that stupid again, feel free to sit me as many times as you like," he said with a big smile as he nuzzled her face happily.

"It's a deal," she smiled back.

Both fell into a long, loving, passionate kiss that was deeply enjoyed by both.

-------------end-------------

Star: still holding Inuyasha Yay!!!! I finished the chapter! But guess what! The story is not over. That's right. Just two chapters left. Even though they are back together, I still have to add more things. But from now on, everything will be happy.

Inuyasha: You can let go now. Hey do you hear me?

Star: looks down huh? Oh......I don't wanna. rubs his kawaii ears

Inuyasha: Hey! starts to purr Why does everyone come after my ears?

Star: Because they are so kawaii! . Ok so anyway. This is the end. I hope you all liked it.


	11. She Is Mine

Star: Here it is. The final chapter. :sniff: I never thought I'd get to the end of this.

Thanks to everyone who stuck with me, not only the first time this was posted up, but also the second time. Unfortunately, because I do not want a repeat of what happened the first time there will be no lemon in this story. If you want to read the lemon, I am going to post this story up on Media Miner.

Anyway, thanks again and happy holidays!

Disclaimer: Because it's the final chapter (and because I've never won up till now) I am not putting up a fight. I don't own Inuyasha. But I still have my other stories to fight for.

----------------She is Mine-------------

Inuyasha's POV

I love life now. I love everyday, every minute, every second, all because of her. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here now. She freed me, and I owe her my life. She is my savior.

Because I love you  
That's the reason why  
'Cause I love you  
I'll reach up to the sky  
Pull down a fairytale, a wishing well, a magic spell  
And give them all to you

I watch her as she plays with the village children. She is the kindest, most patient person I know. She always makes the children laugh. I love her laugh. The sweet sound fills me with joy, and I want….need to be near her then. Only she can give me this feeling. She is my love.

Because I love you  
All I ever think about is  
When I can touch you  
'Cause I can't live without  
Your little sweet surprise, your hazel eyes, I'm hypnotized  
And there's nothing I can do

Everyday I thank Kami for brining her to me. Without her I would have no reason to live. She is the other half of me that I have always been searching for. I have taken her as mine, and she will always be mine. No matter what year, or what era, that mark will always be there. She is my mate.

Because I love you  
I'll always be honestly, willingly, faithful and true  
Because I love you  
I'm hopelessly, endlessly  
Yours, heart and soulfully  
And I devotedly  
Do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I  
Do it, 'cause I love you

Mine, mine, mine. She will always be at my side, and I will make sure I'm always at hers. She has been with me through everything. She has saved me from an evil side of my soul. She has risked her life to save me. She practically gave up her life to be with me. She has given me new meaning. She is my angel.

Because I need you  
Say you'll never go away  
Because I want you  
Every night and every day  
Your little mystery, keeps kissing me, I'm history  
And there's nothing I can do

She loves me for who I am, and nothing else. She doesn't care that I'm a hanyou. She doesn't care that I am an outcast. She is the only one to ever accept me for who I am. She has defended me where ever we went. She never ran away, or turned her back from me. She is my friend.

Because I love you  
I'll always be honestly, willingly, faithful and true  
Because I love you  
I'm hopelessly, endlessly  
Yours, heart and soulfully  
And I devotedly  
Do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I  
Do it, 'cause I love you

She never complains, no matter how hard the task is. She never wants to leave my side no matter how dangerous it gets. She has been with me for 2 years, and has never thought of leaving me. Through all our fights, she has always come back to me. She will always stay with me. She is my companion.

Because I love you  
I'll always be honestly, willingly, faithful and true  
Because I love you  
I'm hopelessly, endlessly  
Yours, heart and soulfully  
And I devotedly  
Do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I do it, 'cause I  
Do it, 'cause I love you

I can't imagine my life without her, and I don't want to try. I will never let anything happen to her. I will protect her with my life. No one shall harm her or take her away from me. If anyone hurts her, I shall go after them. I almost lost her so many times, but it will never happen again. I lover her more than anything, and I am so happy I took her as a mate. I'm so glad I have her in my life. She is everything to me. She is mine.

Because I love you

The end

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star: There it is. The final chapter. I will miss writing this story, but I hope you all stick around to read my others. I have another Inuyasha story to continue, and I will be finishing Deepest Dreams too. I won't quit my writing, so I hope you guys stick around for a while longer.

:sniff: So I guess this is it. The final goodbye…….well, not really. I will be back, till then :mega hug: Keep watching for me. Bye! :curtain closes:


End file.
